La hiérarchie médicale
by Oralium
Summary: Lancé par Olwyn, écrit par Aetern. "Law se réveille dans le monde de Grey's Anatomy, il est toujours le même, avec ses souvenirs, mais il n'a plus son pouvoir de fruit du démon. Pire encore, dans ce monde, il apprend qu'il est le nouvel interne de Meredith Grey, surnommée Medusa." Persos de OP appartenant à Eiichirō Oda, ceux de Ga à Shona Rhimes.


**ÉNONCÉ (par Olwyn) :**

 **Très bien, à toi, Law se réveille dans le monde de Grey's Anatomy, il est toujours le même, avec ses souvenirs, mais il n'a plus son pouvoir de fruit du démon. Pire encore, dans ce monde, il apprend qu'il est le nouvel interne de Meredith Grey, surnommée Medusa.**

 **Mwahahahahaha...**

 **Le caractère des personnages doivent être les mêmes que dans leur fictions d'origines, de même que pour leur histoire.**

 **En gros Law se réveille à Seattle, interne de chirurgie pour son premier jour, pour tout les autres c'est normal, il fait parti des nouveaux, son nom est bien dans la liste etc...**

 **Tu peux éventuellement ramener Kidd dans tout ça.**

 **Les médecins du Seattle Grace peuvent croire ou non à l'histoire de One Piece selon si Law leur raconte ou pas.**

 **Il peut s'être retrouvé dans ce monde pour des tas de raison, genre a perdu un paris avec un utilisateur de fruit du démon, foirage cosmique...**

 **Tout cela se passe après la mort de Lexie, quand Meredith devient titulaire de chirurgie (blouse bleue foncée) et qu'elle est détestée de ses internes.**

 **A toi de voir ce que tu veux en faire.**

 **Tu veux te plaindre ? Refusé, tu n'avais qu'à pas continuer la série, c'est ce qui m'a donné l'idée.**

* * *

Il se sentait d'humeur à découper des gens. Littéralement. Et probablement pas pour les recoudre ensuite.

« Si tu dors pas, dégage, ordonna une femme au physique aléatoire.

\- Je doute que ce soit une option, susurra-t-il avec un sourire menaçant.

\- Dehors. »

Cette réponse était étrange. Personne ne l'aurait rembarré de cette façon, d'ordinaire. Encore moins un médecin averti de ses exploits. Et certainement pas alors qu'il venait de se réveiller d'une mauvaise humeur évidente, puisque loin de sa tasse de café habituelle. Penguin avait merdé, sur ce coup-là.

Il sortit de la pièce avec un grognement, estimant la sanction du responsable de café prioritaire sur celle de cette fille. _Meredith Grey_ , enregistra-t-il mentalement pour plus tard en lisant le nom de sa blouse. Il se demanda vaguement ce qu'elle faisait dans son sous-marin, mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ca, supposant que ce n'était qu'une énième fille ramenée par Sachi et aux fantasmes chirurgicaux déviants. (sinon, pourquoi porterait-elle une blouse ?)

 _Mon sous-marin a un étage que j'ignorais ?_

D'habitude, il n'était pas du genre à se perdre. Surtout pas chez lui. Au contraire, il avait même un sens de l'orientation plus que respectable… Alors comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver en terrain inconnu à peine sorti du lit ? Il tenta de revenir sur ses pas, mais arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, l'habituel panneau _« ne pas déranger »_ était invisible, au profit d'une vulgaire plaque _« chambre de garde »_.

Et merde. Que quelqu'un lui dise que c'était un cauchemar. Il ne pouvait _pas_ être dans un _hôpital_. Ce lieu de satan…

« Ah, Trafalgar ! l'interpella un homme imposant en blouse blanche. Vous êtes en retard, l'appel a déjà été fait. Vous êtes avec le résident Grey, bonne chance ! »

Le docteur Webber- merci aux blouses nominatives- repartit courir après quelque urgence alors que Law se remettait doucement de sa surprise. C'était officiel, ce lieu voulait sa mort. Il décida malgré tout de se ranger dans les rangs pour un certain temps- en attendant de découvrir ce qui l'avait catapulté au _Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital_.

(***)

« Gwen Dawson, 23 ans, Syndrome hémolytique et urémique atypique.

\- Trafalgar, continue, lâcha Meredith sans lever la tête du dossier.

\- Patient sous analgésiques, souffre d'une déficience immunitaire qui rendent une opération plus risquée.

\- Gwen, pas patient, rectifia la résidente d'un ton sec. Wilson, reprends.

\- On… va procéder avec une méthode peu invasive. Un chirurgien cardiaque va insérer un cathéter par l'artère pulmonaire droite et opérer par microchirurgie commandée informatiquement.

\- On a beau me l'expliquer, j'ai toujours du mal à réaliser, rit nerveusement la patiente.

\- C'est une procédure qui en est encore au stade d'expérimentation, mais tous les chirurgiens présents se seront bien entrainés. C'est en réalité beaucoup moins risqué quand c'est une machine qui le fait, nous ne serons là que pour nous assurer que tout se déroule correctement, sourit Meredith avec un air rassurant. Wilson tu viens au bloc, Trafalgar prépare la patiente. »

Tous trois sortirent de la chambre d'un pas rapide, Grey pour partir vers une consultation quelconque et les deux internes pour… fuir une pièce trop envahie par la mauvaise humeur de Grey. Visiblement, Law n'était pas le seul à s'être levé du mauvais pied, et il devait admettre que la ténacité de la jeune femme était presque admirable.

« Et la seule fois de la journée où elle a l'air humaine c'est avec une patiente, souffla l'autre interne en prenant garde à n'approcher aucun résident- les résidents étaient le mal, ils étaient alliés avec Médusa.

\- Les ordres sont les ordres. »

Il devait bien avouer que même s'il détestait sa supérieure- son statut de supérieure étant une justification bien suffisante- il commençait à lui vouer un certain respect.

Ce qui ne voulait en aucun cas dire qu'il approuvait sa décision d'emmener Wilson observer au bloc plutôt que lui. Pas qu'il ait besoin d'observer une opération banale sans même fruit du démon. Mais le bloc lui manquait. A ce rythme, il tuerait quelqu'un rien que pour le plaisir de le réparer.

Il attrapa une tasse de café trainant par là (et la nettoya, syndrome Livaï) avant d'en avaler le contenu. Il avait oublié à quel point les nuits blanches étaient paradoxales : à la fois épuisantes (logiquement) et excitantes. Si seulement tous les résidents pouvaient disparaitre et lui laisser la responsabilité de toutes leurs opérations… Sans fruit du démon, ce serait encore plus amusant. Il avait enfin une occasion de tester ses capacités de chirurgien dans la réalité !

Décidant soudainement que le rôle de larbin ne lui convenait pas, il effectua un demi-tour sonore et redressa la tête en se dirigeant avec détermination vers le bureau du chef. Là, il ne prit pas la peine de regarder l'homme avant de lancer un scalpel droit dans le cœur d'un geste précis. Il ne pourrait certainement pas récupérer cet organe, mais il lui semblait que dans ce monde, ce genre d'action n'était que moyennement apprécié.

Il cacha le corps sous le bureau et prit place sur le fauteuil, peaufinant son alibi.

Après quelques minutes, une infirmière entra enfin- lui qui pensait que le métier de directeur était épuisant, il avait eu le temps de boire un café…

« Excusez-moi je ne savais pas que… Enfin, je voulais parler au chef…

\- Il m'a dit de le remplacer un moment, il a eu une affaire urgente à régler... »

Il s'appliqua à lui offrir son sourire le plus charmant rivalisant avec celui de Mark Sloan, pensa la jeune femme.

« Que lui vouliez-vous ?

\- Et bien… Nous devions discuter d'une possible augmentation, maintenant que mon fils doit aller à l'école…

\- Je vois. Quelle établissement ?

\- Une école publique à quelques rues d'ici.

\- Très bien, je vais m'en occuper, ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit-il encore en retenant l'étincelle machiavélique de son regard.

\- Oh, euh, merci beaucoup !

\- Vous pouvez retourner travailler maintenant.

\- Bien sûr ! »

Qu'éclatent les rumeurs, à présent !

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, les femmes parlèrent, et tout le monde sut vite que le chef avait fui ses responsabilités pour une mystérieuse affaire. Law n'eut alors qu'à laisser échapper une information par fausse maladresse et chacun le haïssait déjà.

« T'as entendu…

\- Ouais, le chef nous a laissé tomber pour épouser une prostituée…

\- C'est fou quand même, j'aurais jamais cru ca de lui…

\- Heureusement que monsieur Trafalgar est là. Je sais pas pourquoi le chef l'a désigné en remplaçant, mais il est génial !

\- Ca doit être dur, de se retrouver à la tête d'un hôpital alors qu'on est censé remplacer quelqu'un pendant maximum une heure…

\- Tu m'étonnes… En plus j'ai entendu dire qu'il continue son internat !

\- Ouah, c'est vrai ?

\- Oui, et il est doué à ce qu'il parait ! Même Médusa le laisse participer, des fois !

\- En plus il est beau… Dommage qu'il soit pris.

\- Hein ?

\- Enfin, c'est sûr que quelqu'un comme lui ne peut pas être célibataire… »

Il se fichait pas mal des espoirs des employées, mais son ego tout autant que son esprit manipulateur appréciait cette attention. Ca ne pouvait pas mieux se dérouler... Il avait également profité de l'ancien directeur pour se mettre dans la poche les résidents les plus réticents : trouver des organes que le chef avait volés et les restituer aux chirurgiens attachés à leurs patients, quoi de mieux pour se faire accepter ?

« Trafalgar, je peux te parler ? »

Et voilà, il fallait que sa bonne humeur soit coupée. Meredith Grey était la seule personne de l'hôpital qui soupçonnait quelque chose, et qui ne l'aimait toujours pas. Étrange- peut être lui rappelait-il quelqu'un, ou alors était-elle jalouse… Il lui faudrait découvrir l'origine de cette animosité.

« Allons dans mon bureau. »

Il avait en effet été sacré roi du Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital- nom qu'il n'avait pas changé par respect envers le personnel, mais surtout parce qu'il pressentait une révolte s'il faisait une telle chose.

« Alors, docteur Grey ?

\- Inutile de jouer ta petite comédie avec moi, coupa Meredith. Je t'ai observé tu sais, pendant des jours. C'est impossible d'être aussi _parfait_ , finit-elle en crachant presque le dernier mot. Alors maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu as fait au chef…

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler… murmura-t-il sans cesser de sourire, mais en passant à un air plus provoquant.

\- Je le savais… soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net chez toi. Tu l'as tué, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Il se figea dans un sourire crispé, oubliant de contredire. Comment ? Comment…

« Je le _savais_ , déclara Meredith avec satisfaction. Alors, où est-il ?

\- Rangé.

\- Bien ?

\- Mieux que nulle part ailleurs.

\- Alors… Les organes que tu as distribué, il ne les avait pas volé, hein ? C'étaient les siens ?

\- D'une certaine façon, il a volé un foie, il a eu une transplantation d'un mort… sourit-il d'un air nonchalant.

\- Ne mens pas. Il était pratiquement de ma famille, je sais qu'il n'a jamais eu de transplantation. »

Alors qu'il pesait le pour et le contre quant au meurtre, la chirurgienne se redressa en position moins inquisitrice et plus satisfaite. Pendant un instant, il crut même apercevoir le reflet carnassier de son sourire dans ses yeux…

« Je sais pas dans quel but tu as fait ca, et je m'en fiche. Il a détruit ma famille. Mais tu as l'air bien parti pour prendre le contrôle de cet hôpital, alors écoute-moi bien ou je t'arrache la tête : ne rate pas. Et ne renvoie ni Sheperd, ni moi, ou je dis à tout le monde ton petit secret.

\- Noté, acquiesça Law avec surprise.

\- Et si tu as des ennuis avec des résidents, dis-moi. Je suis amie avec tout le monde, je les persuaderai de te laisser.

\- Bien. »

C'était officiel, il appréciait Meredith Grey. Il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver une telle alliée au sein d'une fourmilière… Quelques avertissements sur la confiance lui revinrent en tête, mais il décida de les ignorer- pour le moment tout du moins.

(***)

Des mois s'étaient écoulés. Des mois durant lesquels Law n'avait fait que renforcer sa position dans la hiérarchie, officiellement tant qu'officieusement. Des mois durant lesquels lui et Meredith avaient atteint des sommets en matière de performances chirurgicales. Des mois durant lesquels il avait peu à peu transformé cet endroit à son image.

« Monsieur Trafalgar, les nouveaux patients de l'explosion nucléaire sont arrivés.

\- Envoyez les au deuxième sous-sol. »

Des mois durant lesquels il avait réaménagé l'hôpital pour en faire un lieu rentable et un lieu qui le divertirait.

« Les résultats des recherches sont arrivés.

\- Transmettez-les à Meredith Grey et dites-lui d'adapter les anesthésiant des patients en fonction du taux de glucose. »

Des mois durant lesquels il avait réussi à convaincre ses employés que tout ceci était normal- bien qu'ils ne connaissent pas tout. Des mois durant lesquels il avait du se battre pour prouver que découper des gens vivants servirait à long terme, au moyen d'arguments boiteux. Des mois durant lesquels il avait du réorganiser les chambres pour que le bâtiment loge et les patients, et les médecins, à présents volontairement interdits de sorties.

« Trafalgar, si t'as besoin de changer des drogues, fais-le toi-même, m'envoie pas des internes. »

Des mois durant lesquels il avait planifié, non sans difficultés, la mort de la reine.

(***)

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, inquiet de l'absence de bruit.

« Enfin réveillé, Law ? »

Il se redressa violemment, à présent parfaitement réveillé. Hormis Wilson, son esclave attitrée, personne ne l'appelait plus Law depuis son arrivée. Et à moins que Wilson n'ait une très vilaine grippe, c'était un homme qui lui parlait.

« Je dois avouer que tu m'as surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu t'adaptes si vite… »

Quand il s'habitua enfin à l'obscurité, son sang se figea littéralement dans ses veines.

« Doflamingo…

\- Que de perspicacité ! Ce petit séjour à l'hôpital n'a rien enlevé à ton génie apparemment, ricana le blond.

\- Je savais bien que c'était louche… grimaça le chirurgien, malgré tout satisfait de remarquer que son pouvoir de démon était revenu. Alors c'était tout ton œuvre ?

\- Oh, mais bien sûr, se vanta le pirate. Tout ce qui t'arrive dans la vie arrive grâce à moi ! J'ai trouvé un bâtiment intéressant, alors j'ai décidé de te kidnapper et de te faire croire que tu es dans un hôpital. Par contre, je ne pensais pas que tu serais si doué pour rester en accord avec le gouvernement et l'opinion publique…

\- Je suis pas une de tes marionnettes, marmonna le brun. Tous ces gens… c'est toi qui les contrôlais ?

\- Oh mais je les faisais réagir comme de vraies personnes selon tes actes, ne t'inquiète pas. Personnellement, je suis rassuré, tu ferais un excellent _interne_ de chirurgie, rit franchement Doflamingo. Je suis content que tu n'aies pas essayé de t'échapper, c'était très amusant à regarder ! »

Law se contenta de serrer les dents, frustré d'avoir été utilisé comme rat de laboratoire. Et accessoirement, frustré d'avoir perdu son royaume. Encore plus secondairement, de ne pas avoir eu le temps de terminer son plan et tuer Meredith.

« Oh mais ne fais pas cette tête… Le bâtiment est à toi, pour te remercier de ma distraction ! Il ne tient qu'à toi d'en faire une dictature absolue utile à la quête du One Piece… »

Tss. Comme s'il allait lui faire confiance. Plutôt utiliser cet endroit pour le détruire, lui, puis le gouvernement, ensuite s'allier avec Dragon et son armée de révolutionnaire, et en profiter pour constituer sa propre armée et devenir le roi des pirates. Le Chirurgien de la Mort, Roi des Pirates et Chef de la plus puissante armée mondiale, ca donnait bien non ? Franchement, comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser plus tôt, au lieu de sillonner les mers vers un lieu inconnu et un trésor mystique ? _(il sait pas ce qu'il cherche ni où il le cherche, alors forcément…)_


End file.
